


Struggles And Rewards

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-29
Updated: 2006-03-29
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Reed and Mayweather have to deal with the fact of being a couple and the reactions of those around them. (01/15/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Sequel to: "A Little Unsurprising Turn". It is set roughly after "Cold Front" and includes a good dose of everyone except T'Pol, who got the bit part. ;) This fanfic continues into "Answers".  


* * *

> Yawning as he walked onto the Bridge, Archer took his seat and realized something was up. There were two rather empty stations in front of him. "Where are Travis and Malcolm?" 
> 
> "They have not reported in yet," T'Pol replied. "Should I try to contact them?" 
> 
> "I'm sure they'll be here soon," Sato spoke up, relatively certain about what had happened. 'Good job Malcolm,' she thought with a soft smile. "I wouldn't worry about it, Captain." 
> 
> "Still... It's not like them to be late." Archer hit the communications button on his console. "Archer to Lieutenant Reed." There was a long moment of silence and Archer glanced over at T'Pol. "Bridge to Lieutenant Reed, respond." 
> 
> Abruptly Reed replied, his voice rough, "Yes sir. Sorry sir, I seemed to have slept through the morning alarm." 
> 
> Archer smiled slightly. "Get yourself dressed and up here on the double, Malcolm." 
> 
> "Aye sir." 
> 
> "Archer to Mayweather." 
> 
> "On my way as well sir." 
> 
> Archer nodded, nearly pushing the button to end the communication, when he stopped. He hadn't even said anything to Mayweather. How had he... "Are you with Reed, Travis?" 
> 
> There was a soft chuckle on the other end of the line. "Aye sir. We'll both be there in a few minutes." 
> 
> Sato was grinning to herself, looking down to try to hide it. 
> 
> Archer wondered why his helmsman and security officer were in the same quarters together, apparently just woken up. They didn't share quarters. As an afterthought he remembered to turn off the communication, although Mayweather had already done so on his end. Then Archer looked up to see Sato looking quite pleased with herself. "Do you know what's going on, Hoshi?" 
> 
> "I do. But it's not my place to fill you in, sir. It's personal between Travis and Malcolm." 
> 
> "Personal?" 
> 
> She nodded and T'Pol raised an eyebrow. Archer frowned slightly as he looked out at the stars standing still on the viewscreen. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Quit laughing," Reed told Mayweather for the third time. "This isn't funny." 
> 
> "But of course it is. I can just see the Captain's face when I told him I was here with you." He chuckled again as he pictured it. 
> 
> "I would've hoped for a less obvious announcement of our relationship." 
> 
> "Announcement? We aren't at war, Malcolm. Calm down." Mayweather pulled on his shirt and shorts from the night before. 
> 
> "Calm down? Yes, calm down." Reed took a deep breath, finishing zipping up his uniform top. 
> 
> Mayweather smiled and took Reed's hand. "Everything will be just fine. But what I wouldn't give to have a uniform of mine here to jump into. It'll be first thing on my list of things to bring over to your quarters." His eyes shown with warmth at the thought of spending many evenings in Reed's quarters. 
> 
> "Hurry. We shouldn't keep them waiting for too long." 
> 
> "You'll be the first to arrive. You sure you don't want to come with me so we can show up together." 
> 
> "That may be more awkward than showing up alone. No, I'll be all right." He leaned in and kissed Mayweather tenderly, then stepped back. "Get going before I have to chase you out of here." 
> 
> "Now that would be an interesting way to start the morning." He grinned and then walked out of the quarters. 
> 
> Reed let out a sigh. 'Amazing...' He took the time to brush his hair and teeth, grabbing some dried fruit from a dish on the way out. He hadn't been late to his shift in... God, years. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Archer turned around as he heard someone coming onto the Bridge. It was Reed. Funny how he had half expected Reed and Mayweather to come rushing in at the same moment. "Mr. Reed, could I see you for a moment." He headed into his Ready Room. 
> 
> Reed gave a glance over to Sato, then followed Archer. He stood in front of Archer as he sat at his desk. "Captain, I am exceedingly sorry for being tardy to my post. It is inexcusable behavior and it shall not happen again." 
> 
> "Malcolm, what's going on?" 
> 
> "Sir?" 
> 
> Archer looked up at Reed. "You know what I mean. Why were you late? And why was Travis with you this morning?" 
> 
> "That is my own business sir." 
> 
> "Malcolm..." He gestured to a seat. "It is my business when my crew members decide not to show up for their shifts. What happened?" 
> 
> "I was up late." Reed sat but kept his straight face. 
> 
> "Doing what?" 
> 
> "What does it matter?" 
> 
> "Malcolm, don't avoid this question." 
> 
> "It's my personal business. If this happens again, perhaps then you can demand the answer, but it has not interfered with my work yet." 
> 
> "Oh? You were fifteen minutes late." 
> 
> "And I will make up that time at the end of my shift." 
> 
> "Malcolm." Archer stared at the other man. 
> 
> "Sir, this is none of your business. I'm sorry you feel the need to know-" 
> 
> The call for the door buzzed and Archer looked away from Reed. "Come in." 
> 
> Mayweather walked in, hands behind his back. "Sorry to interrupt. I felt Malcolm shouldn't take all the heat." 
> 
> "Glad you could join us, Ensign. Take a seat." 
> 
> Reed gave Mayweather a glance which seemed to speak volumes for the two of them. Somehow Mayweather's presence seemed to fill Reed with new resolve. Archer was puzzled and looked as puzzled as he felt while Mayweather took a seat beside Reed. 
> 
> "Now, perhaps you'd care to be kind enough to tell me what happened and why you both were late?" 
> 
> "He hasn't told you?" Mayweather looked at Reed. "What happened to honesty?" 
> 
> "It's none of the Captain's business." 
> 
> "You know he'd find out sooner or later. Are you crazy?" 
> 
> "Just protective." 
> 
> Mayweather sighed and looked away from him. 
> 
> Archer frowned at the two of them. What did this remind him of...? "What is going on? What hasn't he told me?" Had they gotten drunk the night before? Started a gambling ring? What? 
> 
> Mayweather opened his mouth but Reed interrupted him. "Travis! I know what I'm doing." 
> 
> "Well I don't think you do. This is stupid, Malcolm. You think he's just going to sit by and not figure it out?" 
> 
> "It would've given us some time anyway." 
> 
> "I've had it! Quit talking about me in the third person," Archer snapped, leaning forward against his desk. " _What_ is going on?" 
> 
> Mayweather shot Reed a look, then turned to the Captain. "Malcolm and I are in a romantic relationship." 
> 
> This Archer had not been expecting. What he had expected he couldn't remember any more. He stared at the two of them. "What?" 
> 
> Reed gave up on evading the questions. He sighed and look at Archer. "We spent the night together. We did nothing illegal or wrong. I'm sorry we were late to our posts and it shall not happen again, sir." 
> 
> Archer didn't know quite what to say or even how he felt about it. He'd never had anything against homosexuality but seeing two men in front of him openly admit it to him was a bit of a shock. It was something "other people" did, not his crew members. "I... I'm sorry to have pried. I did not mean to embarrass either of you." 
> 
> "It's understandable Captain," Mayweather said, flashing a smile over at Reed. "But I think this is a good thing." 
> 
> Reed couldn't resist the smile and lost his stone face to smile back. The two locked eyes and Archer suddenly found himself staring. They were this... attached to each other after just one night? Must have been one hell of a night. "Well, lets just keep the Bridge business like, all right?" He stood and the other two broke their staring to stand as well. 
> 
> "Of course," Reed answered. The three walked out of the Ready Room back onto the Bridge. 
> 
> Sato was a little disappointed that she could see the two of them glowing but she couldn't talk to them till the lunch break. T'Pol seemed uninterested while Archer sat at his chair, seeming to be mulling over this new information. They went to warp and the ride was uneventful. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Little did they know the rumors that were spreading. A couple people had seen Mayweather come out of Reed's quarter that morning in his workout clothes and suspicions grew as they heard Trip had seen them both head to Reed's quarters that night. Had he spend the whole night there? By lunch, most of the ship was circulating with rumors. 
> 
> Sato bounced her way over to Mayweather and Reed, smiling as the lunch break finally came. "So I see the matchmaking worked well." 
> 
> "Matchmaking?" Mayweather asked, giving Reed a grin. 
> 
> "And just what did you do, Hoshi?" Reed asked with a smirk as they stepped onto the lift together. 
> 
> "Oh come on. I got you two together last night and made my quick exit soon as I knew I wasn't needed any more." She grinned. 
> 
> Mayweather chuckled. "I suppose that means you'll have to be the best man at the wedding... or would she be a bride's maid?" He smirked. 
> 
> "Wedding?" 
> 
> Reed rolled his eyes. "This man does not know how to take his time." 
> 
> "Why take your time?" 
> 
> Sato grinned as they stepped off the lift and walked into the mess hall. It was packed with more people than normal for the early lunch. "What in the world...?" 
> 
> "Everyone decide to eat at 1100 all of the sudden?" 
> 
> "I don't know..." Reed's own intuition told him to not take this as a coincidence. People seemed to be continuing their conversations as they walked in however. 'Bloody paranoid,' he told himself. He walked over and got his tray of food before looking around for a table. 
> 
> "Think we'll have to make some new friends?" Mayweather asked as none seemed open. 
> 
> "Hey guys," Trip called over to them. He was seated over to the side. The three walked over to him. "Need a place to sit?" 
> 
> "What are all these people doing in here so early?" Sato asked, sitting down to Trip's right as Reed sat across from him and Mayweather to his left. 
> 
> "I... have some kind of idea..." Trip was looking Reed and Mayweather over. 
> 
> Reed seemed to grow disgusted. "Don't tell me. Waiting for us?" 
> 
> "Well..." Trip looked slightly chagrined, poking at his food. "Perhaps." 
> 
> "Damn it," Reed swore under his breath. 
> 
> Mayweather sighed, feeling eyes on the back of his head. At that moment he realized what Reed had been worried about. He stared down at his food, feeling like he was on display for the entire room. 
> 
> "I can't believe this. It's just a romance. Why come eat early to watch you guys?" Sato asked, looking at the men with her. 
> 
> "Well, it isn't just any romance... And you two are really...?" 
> 
> Reed gave Trip a hard look. "Yes. You wouldn't have anything to do with these rumors, would you?" 
> 
> "I... just mentioned talking to you guys last night and suddenly someone said they'd seen Travis come out of your quarters this morning. Everything went on from there. I didn't mean to start anything, Malcolm." 
> 
> "At least this proves my point that you were stupid to try to evade the Captain's questions," Mayweather said, looking up at Reed. 
> 
> "The Captain knows?" 
> 
> Reed set his jaw, taking his turn to look at his food. 
> 
> "Yeah, he wasn't going to let us off for being late to our shifts," Mayweather answered. 
> 
> "You were late? God, this relationship isn't starting off well." 
> 
> "Why must all my relationships be sideshows," Reed muttered to himself, playing with the food on his plate. 
> 
> Mayweather caught a glimpse of how much this was bothering Reed and reached a hand out onto his. "It'll pass." 
> 
> "I just can't stand it sometimes..." 
> 
> Trip watched them, feeling strange to see the two men holding hands in front of him. " _All_ of your relationships have been like this?" 
> 
> Sato shot Trip a look but Reed glanced up at him, saying loudly enough to carry to the next few tables. "Yes, I'm gay. Wasn't that rather bloody obvious?" 
> 
> "Malcolm," Mayweather soothed, "calm down." He looked over to Trip and gave him a grin. "I'm a new convert. You really should try it Trip..." He smirked, knowing the tables around them had heard him as well. 
> 
> "Try it?" Trip stared at Mayweather. 
> 
> "Oh yeah, it's mind blowing. But Malcolm's mine. Find your own guy." 
> 
> Reed bit back a chuckle at Mayweather's smug remarks, despite his mood. 
> 
> "Well, um, how did Archer take the news anyway?" Trip asked as he tried to get over his shock at being told to find himself a man. A man? He'd never considered that idea. 
> 
> "He was pretty shocked and a little sorry he asked. Come to think of it, why aren't you eating with him?" Mayweather asked. 
> 
> "He called the meal off. He must've been really shocked." 
> 
> "Am I the only one who finds this wonderful?" Sato asked, surprised at everyone's reactions. 
> 
> "I do," Reed spoke up, flashing Mayweather a smile. "Even with all this again..." 
> 
> The other man had to fight the urge to kiss him, deciding he wasn't ready to cause quite that stir of surprise. "I do too." 
> 
> The intense gaze between Reed and Mayweather made Trip uncomfortable again. "Well unless something drastic happens, you two will probably be the center of attention for a while." He took a bite of his sandwich. 
> 
> "Is there any more room at this table?" Phlox asked as he walked up to them. 
> 
> Sato smiled at him and scooted her chair over closer to Reed. "Of course." 'The Doctor's optimism should help the two worried lovebirds...' 
> 
> Phlox brought a chair to the table and sat down with his bowl of soup. "How is everyone?" 
> 
> "Rather pissed at the world," Trip answered, grinning at Reed. 
> 
> Reed snorted, letting go of Mayweather's hand and finally starting at his lunch. 
> 
> "Something wrong?" 
> 
> "Rumor mill hasn't hit Sickbay yet, Doc?" Trip asked. 
> 
> "Oh well I had expected to find a happy couple." 
> 
> "They would be if they didn't have an audience. Notice the crowd today at lunch?" Sato asked. 
> 
> Phlox nodded. "The novelty of same sex relationships. It will wear off." 
> 
> "It gets rather grating after the sixth time going through it however," Reed commented between bites. 
> 
> "Yes, one could imagine. But the benefits of a loving relationship should outweigh the initial interest of others, should it not?" 
> 
> Mayweather smiled. "Very true. So far it's a small price to pay. I just hope they get over it sooner rather than later." 
> 
> "How long does it usually take, Malcolm?" Sato asked. 
> 
> "Depends. Last ship I was on it took about a month. It was a very slow month." 
> 
> "Yes. We'll just have to hope for something more interesting to come along." 
> 
> "I could make a move on T'Pol," Sato commented, smirking. 
> 
> This got a chuckle from the three male humans at the table. "Go for it. It would draw everyone's attention away for sure. But I doubt she'd be interested." Trip grinned. 
> 
> "And how would you know?" 
> 
> "You're not logical enough." He smirked as she rolled her eyes. 
> 
> "Perhaps you could ask Captain Archer to head towards the nearest starbase in order to facilitate something occurring to get everyone's attention elsewhere," Phlox offered. 
> 
> "I don't know if the Captain is ready for pointers from these two," Trip replied. "He seems a little shocked by this development." 
> 
> "But why? It is perfectly natural. A percentage of your population will always be homosexual. It's in your genes." 
> 
> "Well lets just say I think the Captain didn't expect his senior officers to be in that category." 
> 
> Phlox shook his head. "Human behavior is most erratic. If I were Vulcan I might call it illogical." 
> 
> Sato grinned. "I suppose that's why T'Pol didn't seem interested in this at all this morning." 
> 
> "It probably means nothing to her. No more than any other relationship anyway." 
> 
> "What I wouldn't give for that to be true with everyone else onboard," Reed sighed. 
> 
> There was a commotion back on the other side of the room. Trip leaned up in his seat, trying to spot what was going on but no one at their table seemed to see anything. It appeared to stop and Trip went back to eating. 
> 
> "I think perhaps we should make an exit." 
> 
> "Now?" Mayweather asked. 
> 
> "I'm tired of being on display." 
> 
> Mayweather nodded. "I'm nearly finished anyway." He put his fork down and both stood, then froze. The room had gone silent. Mayweather seemed stunned while Reed seemed to grow more agitated. 
> 
> Trip was shocked as the silence went on. Was their crew this... stuck up? Oh sure he wasn't exactly comfortable with it but he'd get over it. Rather loudly so it would carry across the room, he said, "I hope this childish behavior of the crew doesn't last very long. I'll see you two later." 
> 
> Mayweather gave him a small smile as thanks and took Reed by the arm to get him to move before walking out with him. 
> 
> Sato looked to Trip as the room slowly filled with conversations again. "I can't believe this..." 
> 
> "However, it was quite nice of you to say something," Phlox commented. 
> 
> "Looks like I'm going to get over my own shock by getting disgusted with everyone else." 
> 
> "At least Travis and Malcolm know they have three friends who will not... go silent," Phlox offered. 
> 
> Trip nodded, glancing around at the tables beside them. This was ridiculous. He was going to have to say something to Archer about it, even if the Captain was uncomfortable himself. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> "This is..." Mayweather shook his head, unable to find the words. "I can't believe the crew." 
> 
> They walked down the hall, crew members looking them over out of the corner of their eyes as they passed them. "It's not the best reaction. Not what I was hoping for. But it could be worse..." 
> 
> "Worse?" 
> 
> "Oh yes. Everyone's just curious I suppose. They could be angry." 
> 
> Mayweather sighed, taking Reed's hand without thinking about it. He had tried to put on the front of being strong but... a month of this? Reed squeezed his hand, glad for the comfort even with the more stares it brought. 
> 
> They still had some time left in their lunch break. If it weren't for Archer's reaction to them, they might have just gone back early. But at the moment neither of them wanted to deal with any more suspicious looks. They walked to Reed's quarters. 
> 
> Reed let go of Mayweather's hand and opened his door. Stepping in, he froze. Mayweather followed him in and bumped into him as he suddenly stopped. The doors closed behind them. 
> 
> Reed was shaking his head. "Okay... now it's bad." 
> 
> The room was torn to pieces. His things were smashed onto the floor and his furniture ripped apart. The floor was covered in glass and broken personal items. The bed was upside down and seemed to have taken quite a beating. His clothes were in pieces across the floor. 
> 
> Reed slowly slumped down to his knees as Mayweather walked through the mess. The younger man picked up one of Reed's torn shirts. "How could anyone get in here?" 
> 
> "There's always a way if you want to enough..." He picked up a piece of what used to be his photo album and stared at it. 
> 
> "This has happened before?" 
> 
> "Once..." He tossed the piece away. "While on an outpost some of the locals didn't find my ways correct." 
> 
> "How could a Starfleet officer do this?!" Mayweather slammed a hand against the wall in a sudden show of anger, taking a deep breath. 
> 
> Reed was shaking his head, slumping back to sitting down. "Your quarters may be in no better shape..." 
> 
> "God, Parker will be pissed with me if they are." His roommate didn't deserve to get his room torn apart as well, if anyone didn't deserve it. Then he noticed the far off panicked look on Reed's face. He came over to him, sitting down beside him. "Malcolm, it's going to be okay. We'll find out who did this. And we'll get it all cleaned up. We'll be okay..." 
> 
> Reed looked up at him, blinking back tears. "I'm sorry I pulled you into this." 
> 
> "Never say that again," Mayweather said forcefully. "Never. I want this. Who cares about the rest of them. This is what I want. I want you, Malcolm." 
> 
> Reed let out a long breath, shaking his head before leaning into Mayweather. "You are an amazing person, Travis." 
> 
> "So are you." He wrapped his arms around him, closing his eyes. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Trip finally tracked Archer down. He was in his quarters and he buzzed the call. As he stepped in, he saw the man trying to get Porthos to sit up. He smiled slightly. "Spoil him yet?" 
> 
> "What? No, he's just not very interested in cheese at the moment." Archer chuckled and let his beagle head off into the other room. "Something up Trip?" 
> 
> "Actually, I hear you've already been told about it." 
> 
> Archer let out a sigh, looking at Trip. "It's pretty surprising." 
> 
> "You shouldn't disappear into your quarters though. It's still just Travis and Malcolm. Sure, I'm not ecstatic but this crew needs a good smack from you at the moment." 
> 
> "What do you mean?" 
> 
> "They're acting like children. I ate lunch with Travis and Malcolm and the mess hall was filled with people trying to catch a look." 
> 
> "Well it is kind of unexpected." 
> 
> "They all went quiet soon as Travis and Malcolm tried to leave." 
> 
> "At least they didn't say anything inappropriate." 
> 
> "Sir, this isn't something to blow off. They're acting like kids." 
> 
> Archer nodded. "If anything else happens-" 
> 
> "Reed to Archer," the comm system interrupted. 
> 
> "Archer here." 
> 
> "Could you come down to my quarters, sir?" 
> 
> "Something wrong, Malcolm?" 
> 
> "Yes... please come to my quarters, sir." 
> 
> "On my way." 
> 
> Archer walked out of his own quarters followed by Trip. 
> 
> The two arrived to Reed's quarters and stared at the mess. Trip was appalled. "How could a crew member do this??" 
> 
> "My quarters are the same," Mayweather said, hand on Reed's back. 
> 
> "Get a security team on this immediately, Malcolm," Archer said, frowning at the torn apart room. "I want to know who did this." 
> 
> "Aye sir." 
> 
> "Do you guys need some help?" Trip asked. "This is going to take forever to clean up and get put back together again." 
> 
> "If you want to Trip, we'd be glad for the help," Mayweather answered. 
> 
> "I'm sure Hoshi will want to help too." Trip looked to Archer. "Mind if a few of your officers helped out this afternoon?" 
> 
> "No, go ahead. T'Pol and I can stay on the Bridge." Archer turned to Mayweather and Reed. "I'm sorry. This should never have happened. Report to me if you find anything." Then he turned to go. 
> 
> Reed called a couple security officers down to his quarters while Mayweather went to find his roommate. While Reed talked with the officers, Trip called Sato down to the quarters. She arrived quickly and was as appalled as Trip had been. 
> 
> Reed was getting rather agitated with the two security officers under his command. They kept giving him odd looks and side glances as he told them what had happened. Trip noticed the problem and stepped over to them. "Excuse me Malcolm." He looked at the two ensigns. "Both of you will put whatever personal feelings you have about this aside and find who did this. Now listen to your commanding officer and pay attention to him." 
> 
> Both nodded, looking surprised to be caught. "Sorry sir." 
> 
> Reed soon sent the two off to search through Mayweather's quarters for any clues, and then to talk with some of the crew. Mayweather arrived back not long after they had left. 
> 
> "Travis, I'm so sorry about this," Sato said as she saw him walk into the quarters. 
> 
> "Thanks Hoshi. My roommate is not thrilled but he's a good guy. Him and a couple of his friends are cleaning up our quarters, along with those security officers." 
> 
> The group started cleaning up the mess in Reed's quarters. Sato and Trip voiced their support through the cleaning up processes and asked questions about the various items they found. Even just their presence was appreciated by Mayweather and Reed. It was just getting into evening as they finished. The glass had been cleaned up and the salvageable things put in a box before new furniture was brought into the quarters from the storage room. 
> 
> Mayweather went halfway through cleaning up to check on his roommate. He came back with his things that weren't completely destroyed. He met Reed's questioning gaze. 
> 
> Reed smiled softly and looked to Trip and Sato. "He doesn't know how to take things slow." 
> 
> Sato grinned. "You two should eat. Do you want to brave the mess hall?" 
> 
> Mayweather was the first to shake his head. "No, I've had enough of this for now." 
> 
> "I could bring you two something," Trip offered. 
> 
> "Thank you," Reed said as he sat onto his new couch. 
> 
> Trip nodded and he left with Sato. 
> 
> Mayweather slumped down beside Reed, leaning his head down on his shoulder. Reed wrapped his arms around him and leaned his head down against his, closing his eyes. They stayed that way without moving, comforting one another silently by just being alone together. 
> 
> Trip arrived back with their dinners about ten minutes later. He a little surprised but not for the reason he should've been. He should've been surprised to see two men curled up with each other. Instead he was surprised at their attachment, their instant need to be with one another. He couldn't remember falling so head-over-heals for a girl before. Not that deeply. 
> 
> They pulled away from each other to thank Trip before he left. Then they ate silently together, taking in the quiet. No one was here to stare at them or whisper as they ate. As they finished, Mayweather looked over at Reed, asking quietly, "I'm not moving too fast by moving in, am I?" 
> 
> "No..." He set his plate down on the coffee table next to Mayweather's before looking up at him. "I wouldn't want you anywhere else but here, Travis." 
> 
> Travis smiled softly, pulling himself back into Malcolm's arms. "This is the only place I want to be." 
> 
> Malcolm sighed, running a hand along his back. "Should we put your things away?" 
> 
> Travis shook his head, nuzzling his face against Malcolm's neck. "No, I don't want to get up." He chuckled softly. "But you need to shave Malcolm." 
> 
> He chuckled himself. "Well I didn't have the time this morning." 
> 
> "Actually, I seem to recall we didn't shower either..." Travis lifted his head to smirk at Malcolm. 
> 
> "You are slick." He chuckled, then continued, "I suppose it would do us good." 
> 
> "Lots of good." Travis snuck a kiss before standing up. "Coming?" 
> 
> Malcolm smiled. "You sure know how to change the mood." He stood and followed Travis to the bathroom. It was small, his entire quarters was just the main room and the bathroom, but it was big enough for the two of them. Then Malcolm remembered the door. "Why am I always the one remembering these things?" he asked as he tore his eyes away from Travis undressing. 
> 
> He walked back to the main room and locked the door, wondering what good that meant any more. Oh well, that was the best he could do. He returned and stared from the doorway into the bathroom. 
> 
> Travis was completely naked and grinning at him. He came over to Malcolm. "You're overdressed, sir." He ran a hand along Malcolm's chest, then up along the zipper to his uniform. 
> 
> His breathing quickened as he couldn't take his eyes off Travis. "You look delicious..." 
> 
> "So will you in a moment." Travis slowly unzipped the front zipper down his chest to his hips. Then he pulled the top of the jumpsuit off over his shoulders. Malcolm slipped his arms out and Travis pulled his undershirt up over his head. His hands played over Malcolm's chest, enjoying the sight of his bare skin. "Seems like forever..." 
> 
> "Yes..." Malcolm ran a hand of his own along Travis' chest before leaning in and kissing him passionately. Travis returned it as he reached down and pulled Malcolm's uniform down over his hips. It dropped the rest of the way to the floor. His boxers soon joined the pile. Malcolm stepped out of them and pressed himself against Travis. 
> 
> Travis broke the kiss slowly and smiled warmly. "One last thing..." He knelt down in front of him to pull his socks off. As he finished and leaned back up, he surprised Malcolm with a lick across the tip of his growing erection. Malcolm sucked in a breath, closing his eyes for a moment. He opened them to see Travis standing in front of him with a grin. "You tease..." 
> 
> "You know you like it." He smirked and turned to the shower, turning it on. He stepped in and shut the door after Malcolm followed him. He was caught totally off guard as Malcolm kneeled down in front of him and took him completely into his mouth. "Malcolm!" He jumped into panting, his hands trying to find a hold on the slick shower wall. He looked down at the wet haired man kneeling in front of him as he let his erection slowly out of his mouth and then took it back in again in one quick motion. Travis' legs started to give out as Malcolm started massaging his sacks. "Oh God, Malcolm... Oh God..." he moaned with his head tilted back against the corner of the shower. 
> 
> Malcolm let him out of his mouth as he pulled his head back again, licking at the tip with affection before slowly standing up in front of Travis. The other man slowly calmed his heart, tilting his head forward to see Malcolm, his hair wet and water running down his chest. 
> 
> "I can be a tease myself." He reached down and gave Travis' erection one last stroke. 
> 
> Travis moaned, holding Malcolm by the shoulders to stay on his feet. "And a fantastic one at that..." 
> 
> Malcolm grinned. "Don't forget I know a few tricks myself." He turned to grab the shampoo. "Now wash my hair." He smirked. "And no funny business." 
> 
> Travis sighed, pulling himself together. "Yes sir." He turned Malcolm around and gently ran his fingers through his hair as he rubbed the shampoo into it. Malcolm closed his eyes, enjoying the caressing touch. He finally gave it up to wash the shampoo out of his hair. Washing out the last of it, he felt one of Travis' hands come around to stroke his erection and the other run along his behind. He leaned back against Travis. "Oh... Don't you want to wash your hair?" 
> 
> "I'd rather do something other than wash my hair..." 
> 
> "What about that shave I need?" Malcolm moaned out, head back against Travis' shoulder. 
> 
> "Forget about it... I recall someone telling me it was going to be my turn tonight to be on top." He grinned against Malcolm's neck. 
> 
> Malcolm moaned deeply as he felt a finger circle around his opening. "Could... could we get to the bed?" 
> 
> "Of course." Travis stopped his attention and turned off the shower. Both men's eyes burned with want as they stepped out and headed for the bed. Malcolm stopped only to grab the lubricant. 
> 
> Travis kissed him passionately as they climbed into the bed. Both ran their hands over the other but Travis' came to possessive stop at Malcolm's rear. He broke the kiss to take a deep breath. "What do we do?" 
> 
> "Pray that both of us can last while we take this slower than we'll want to." He sighed softly and opened the tube of lubricant, putting some in Travis' hand. "Remember what happened last night? Loosen me up a finger at a time. I'll tell you when to add another. And don't forget to spread it over yourself before you start into me." He pulled a pillow down and rested his hips on it as he laid on his stomach. 
> 
> "How I wish I had a pillow last night," Travis said with a smile. "But how can I stroke you?" 
> 
> "Don't worry about that. You'll have to concentrate enough as it is to keep yourself under control." He twisted around to look at Travis. "You have to be careful Travis. You could hurt me." 
> 
> Travis nodded, a worried look flashing over his face, but he moved around behind Malcolm. He spread the lubricant over his fingers, then felt rather awkward as he slipped a finger up inside Malcolm slowly. His moan in response pushed the awkwardness away. He slowly rubbed his finger along the inside walls. 
> 
> "Good... oh... Look for that slight bump... That's the place to hit to drive any man crazy..." He moaned deeply as Travis seemed to find it instantly. "There... oh yes..." 
> 
> Travis grinned as he watched Malcolm, then leaned over him and began kissing along his back. The other man purred, closing his eyes. "Another finger, Travis..." 
> 
> He added another, feeling the muscles stretch to let it in. He worked his fingers in and out slowly while he traced kisses and nips along Malcolm's shoulders. "I love your moan, Malcolm." 
> 
> Malcolm grinned but then gasped into a moan as Travis rubbed against the nub of nerves more roughly. "A... Another finger... yes..." 
> 
> A third finger joined the other two and by the time Malcolm asked for a fourth his hips were rocking back against the stroking. Travis was loosing himself as well as he felt the tightness around his fingers and wished for another part of him deep inside Malcolm. "Now?" Travis asked pleadingly. 
> 
> "Yes... yes, now..." 
> 
> Travis managed to remember to rub lubricant over his erection but whimpered at his own touch. 
> 
> "We're... both rather a bloody mess... but lets try to... to get you in all the way. Slow, Travis. A little bit, then stop, then go on..." 
> 
> Travis nodded, having remembered that part seemed to take forever last night. How was he going to do this? How did Malcolm manage it? He placed his hips behind Malcolm's, then the man suddenly flipped around. "Malcolm?" 
> 
> "I want to see you, watch you, see that face." He ran a hand along Travis cheek, then pulled his knees up to his chest. "Don't you try this yet." 
> 
> Travis smiled softly, liking the idea of seeing Malcolm's face as well. If he ever managed to hurt him... it would be easier to tell. He found a new awkwardness in the position but soon worked himself out and pressed the tip of his erection against Malcolm's worked opening. A surprised gasp escaped his lips as he pushed the tip inside slowly. "You... you weren't lying... God, it's tight." 
> 
> "Only gets... more so...," Malcolm moaned out, watching Travis above him. 
> 
> Setting his jaw, Travis pushed in slowly and stopped when he saw Malcolm close his eyes. "Too..." He took a breath. "...fast?" 
> 
> "Just... keep going." He opened his eyes, showing off his desire with the fire in them. 
> 
> Travis moaned, managing to lean down far enough to kiss him passionately before pulling back up and pushing in another few centimeters. By the time half of himself was inside, he was panting heavily and nearly beside himself with need. "Malcolm, God, I suddenly wish you... you were a girl..." 
> 
> Malcolm chuckled softly between moans, his fingers digging into the bedspread. He'd let his legs rest up against Travis' shoulders as he hovered over him. "Just... just keep going..." 
> 
> Travis pushed in again but got lost in the feeling and couldn't stop. Malcolm shivered and reached up to hold Travis' shoulders. "Stop... stop Travis... oh... give me time..." 
> 
> Travis blinked his eyes open as he stopped, sweat running down his forehead. "Sorry, sorry..." He took a deep breath, waiting for Malcolm for a moment before starting in again. 
> 
> Finally Travis let out a long breath as he worked his way completely inside. It was a fantastic sensation. His entire length was squeezed and buried inside Malcolm. He looked down at the other man as they both trembled. 
> 
> "Just... just a little... pull out just a little..." 
> 
> Travis pulled his hips back, but couldn't tell how far was too far. He wanted to plow himself in and out if he could at this point. 
> 
> "That's enough... God, that's enough... I'm going to be... sore tomorrow..." He moaned as if liking the idea however. 
> 
> Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Travis marked in his mind how far he was allowed to pull out, then pushed himself rather roughly back inside. Malcolm cried out, tossing his head back. "Yes... yes Travis, let go now..." 
> 
> And he did. His control flew away and he was just able to keep himself from pulling out too far as he slammed himself again and again into Malcolm. He grunted deeply with each push in and became frantic in his speed, hands flying to hold Malcolm's hips down. Malcolm chanted Travis' name again like the night before, head back and shouting the name. 
> 
> Malcolm's climax surprised Travis like nothing else. Malcolm cried out as his whole body tensed around Travis' buried penis. The strength of the suddenly squeezing muscles blew Travis away and he couldn't have stopped from coming too if he had wanted to. His own cry joined Malcolm's as the other man's sperm sprayed up along his chest. Travis tried to pump against the muscles squeezing the last out of him as he shuddered with the climax. But he was soon collapsed on Malcolm's chest. 
> 
> Coming around first, Malcolm noticed their tangled up state and reached down to pull Travis out of him, whimpering at the feeling. Then he slipped his legs down but kept Travis on top of him. Travis complained with a whimper himself but didn't move. They laid together for a while, neither one wanting to move. Then Travis sighed. "Another unbelievable evening, Lieutenant." 
> 
> Malcolm chuckled softly, slowly rolling them onto their sides. "Same here." He reached down and pulled the pillow up along with the blanket. 
> 
> Travis watched him, feeling utterly in love. The man's hair was ruffled and not quite dry yet. He looked absolutely adorable. As he pulled the covers over them, Travis wrapped his arms around Malcolm. He decided not to voice his sudden feelings though. Malcolm already claimed he moved fast. Exclaiming he loved the man might not be right just yet. Later... 
> 
> Before they fell asleep, Malcolm checked to be sure the alarm would be loud enough to wake them the next morning. They didn't need to be late again. As they fell asleep, Travis wished they didn't have a shift to wake up to the next morning. 

~the end~


End file.
